Buttercup's Sitter
by Kristiane143
Summary: Buttercup is sick! Really sick. Who would look after her, with her sisters and the Professor away? [Greens]
1. The Fever

**Things you should know: The Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff boys are 18 years of age. Hope you enjoy! R &R!**

* * *

 **Buttercup's POV**

"BUTTERCUP, WAKE UP!"

Ugh.. What time is it... I turned my head towards the clock.

I moaned...

8:00 in the morning! Really! She could have just woken me up at 9!

"BUTTERCUP!"

"hmm.. Just five more minutes..."

"BUTTERCUP, IT'S SUNDAY, AND YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS! NOW, GET UP AND COME DOWN HERE!"

Sundays, I hate Sundays.. It's the "scan the city" day. Hooray. I mean, seriously, I don't get why we need to do that! We could just wait for the villains to attack the city! Besides, I doubt that villains even attack on Saturdays. They never do!

"BUTTERCUP!"

"comming.."

Sheesh...

As I started to get up, a nauseous feeling came over to my stomach and I started to get really dizzy.

"Ugh.." I held my stomach. I sat back down on my bed and laid down. I felt terrible.

 **Blossom's POV**

What's taking Buttercup so long! It's Sunday!

"BUTTERCUP! GET DOWN HERE!"

You know, the only reason why we do "Scan the City" day is because I need to get Bubbles and Buttercup to get used to waking up early. They need to be regiment. Bubbles is doing well, but Buttercup, not so much.

"BUTTERCUP!"

Fine. I'll just come get her myself. Don't want to get up, I'll make her get up.

I went upstairs and swung her door open. "Buttercup, come on it's Sunday!" She was turned to her side.

As I approached her, I saw her face. She looked pale. As in, _really_ pale. I stared to get worried.

"Buttercup, are you ok. You don't look so good." She replied with a moan. I put my hand on her forehead. It felt hot. "I think you have a fever." I sat down on her bed. "Do you feel ok?"

She shook her head.

I got a thermometer from her drawer and took her temperature. It read 117 Degrees. "Wow, you do have a fever." I said with worry. "I'll call Bubbles Wait here."

I stood up and went downstairs. "Bubbles."

"Yea?" she replied in her usual, cheery voice.

"Buttercup has a fever, can you watch her for now? I'm going to the pharmacy to get some medicine."

"Sure" she replied. "Where's the Professor?"

My eyes dulled. "Remember, he's at the science seminar at New York. He won't be back until Thursday."

"Oh yea! He did go to a seminar! Wait, Buttercup's sick? Really? Is she ok?" she said with worry.

"I don't think so."

"Oh, that's terrible! Ok, I'll watch her." she said. "Ok, thanks Bubbles!" I said as I went outside.

 **Bubble's POV**

Oh no! Buttercup's sick! I bet that feels terrible! I've never gotten sick before, neither did Blossom. You see, people with chemical X hardly ever get sick, but if they do, the chemical X in our bodies react to it and boosts it up. In other words, people with chemical X makes your sickness ten times worse than the average human, but we heal in about 2 - 3 days. Not that bad, but still, side effects can really be extreme!

At least, that's what the professor told me.

I rushed up to her room and saw Buttercup sat up on her bed, clutching her stomach, a pained expression painted on her face. Oh, poor thing.

"Hi Buttercup, are you ok?"

"No, I don't feel so good." She said as she looked at me, eyes dull.

"Well, Blossom is going to the pharmacy to get you some medicine. She'll be back soon"

"I'm back!"

"or now.."

Wow, Blossom's fast!

Blossom went in Buttercup's room, holding a white paper bag. I think it's the medicine.

"Hey Buttercup! I got you some medicine to help you with the flu." she pulled out two bottles of liquid.

"This one," she held up the purple one, "Is for nausea, and this one," she held up the red bottle, "is for coughs, runny nose, and pain."

Then suddenly the phone rang. "I'll get it!" Blossom said as she put down the medicine and ran for the phone.

"Hello?.. Oh, Hi Ms. Emert! What can I do for you?... No, he's not here, why?... Hmm... Hmm... What? But we can't! Buttercup's sick, please Ms. Emert? Just let... By how much?... Fine then, I'll talk to them.. Ok, Bye."

Blossom put down the phone, worry filling her eyes. "What is it Blossom?"

"We have a problem.." she paused. "You see, Ms. Emert was asking for the professor, but he's not here. He was supposed to go to Hawaii for the other Science Seminar, but he's in New York, so now she's asking all three of us to go to Hawaii for him. I told her that Buttercup's sick, so she said only me and you need to go."

"What? Why can't one of us just go?"

"I don't know, but if only one of us goes, she will drop all of our grades in Science Class, including Buttercups'."

"Oh, by how much? I sure it's just by 10%"

"No, 50% will be gone."

My eyes widened. "That's an F, right?" she nodded.

"Isn't that a little extreme?"

"Well, that's how important the seminar is. We have no choice, or else." she replied.

"When do we leave?"

"She says we need to be in the classroom by 5:00 pm today, and we come back at Wednesday."

"But that's like 5 hours from now. Who would take care of Buttercup?"

Blossom bit her lip. "I'll see if I can call up some sitters."

 **4 hours later...**

"Are you sure miss? We'll pay you double... Ok, I understand. Bye."

"Well, did u find one?"

She shook her head. "I called every sitter Townsville. I even called all the doctors. They all said no."

"Well, then what do we do?"

"guys, it's fine, I can take care of myself." Buttercup said.

 **Buttercup's POV**

I felt terrible. Absolutely terrible, but I have to be strong. I have to. Honestly, I don't really care about my grade, but I care about theirs, Especially Blossom's. I can't let them stay and risk their grades. Be strong

"guys, it's fine, I can take care of myself."

They stopped talking and stared at me.

"But Buttercup, look at you! You have a 117* Degree fever. You need to be taken care of!" Bubbles said.

"Yes Buttercup, you need care!" Blossom said.

"Well, what other choice do we have?" I protested. "You can't just bring down all our grades! Face it, there's no one to take care of me. NO ONE! Remember, you only have 1 more hour until you guys need to leave. You still need to pack!"

"She makes a point Blossom." Bubbles said. "What other choice do we have?"

Blossom bit her lip.

"Buttercup." she started. "We can't just leave you here. You know that." Her eyes were full of emotions. Worry, wonder, hesitation, anger, sadness.

"But, you also know that you have no sitters to take care of me." I said. "Professor is not here, and you guys need to go to Hawaii for the seminar. What other choice do you guys have?"

She paused for a moment, then spoke.

"How sure are you that you can take care of yourself?"

"Positive"

Suddenly, a surge of pain shot up my back all the way to my head. I cringed a bit, but I don't think Blossom and Bubbles noticed. I wanted to scream right then and there, but I had to hide it. I need to be strong, I need to be strong, I need to be strong. For their grades.

"Ok, then. We'll..." she hesitated.

"We'll leave you here, to take care of yourself."

I gave her a reassuring smile, despite the pain. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"Wait, what time is it?" Bubbles asked.

I looked at the clock. "It's 4:30." I answered

"AHH!" Blossom shrieked. "We still need to pack! Bubbles, meet me here in Buttercup's room at 4:45."

"Okie, Dokie!" They both left the room.

5...4...3...2...1...

I held my head and leaned it against the wall. I have a REALLY big back ache, and my headache wasn't helping. "Augh."

'Just a few more minutes Buttercup' I chanted to myself. 'Then you could let it all out'

'Just a few more minutes.'

 **6:45 pm**

'6:45 Buttercup. Look strong.' I tided myself up.

WHOOSH!

"I'm Here!" Blossom and Bubbles said at the same time. They looked at each other, then Blossom spoke.

"Well, Buttercup, we'll be going now. Are you sure you'll be ok? We could postpone this if you want. I could coax Ms. Emert if you want. I'll just.."

I stopped her. Gosh, she worries so much, even though I needed it at the moment, but I need to hide it, or they won't leave.

"I'll be fine Blossom. Don't worry about me."

"Are you sure Buttercup. We could always stay." Bubbles said. "I'll be fine."

I smiled. "You guys should get going, you'll be late."

Blossom vacillated, but continued.

"Ok then, Buttercup." Blossom said, defeated. "If you ever have any problems, ANYTHING, just give me a call."

"AND ME!" Bubbles shrieked. And loudly I might add. The whole house shook. "Bubbles! I think you broke my eardrum." I said while rubbing my ear. Even without her sonic scream, she was still pretty loud.

"Well, we need to get going. Take care Buttercup. Don't forget to call us anytime you have any problems." Blossom said.

"I will. Go on ahead. I'll be fine. Promise." She went out the door. "Bye Buttercup! Se ya Tuesday!" Bubbles yelled.

"Bye guys! Take care." I waited until I saw a pink and bright blue streak outside.

There it is. Going, going, going, going, gone.

Their gone. Let it all out Buttercup. No one's here to stop you. I clutched my head in pain.

"Ahh!" I shouted

Well, you better enjoy yourself, Buttercup, because it's way too far from Wednesday.

* * *

 **Well, I hope you like what you have so far! The next chapter will be updated soon! Till then!**


	2. An Unexpected Green Visitor

**Well, this is the second chapter of Buttercup's Sitter. Hope you guys liked the first chapter!**

* * *

 _ **Sunday, 5:26**_

 **Buttercup's POV**

I felt horrible, just horrible.

I felt really weak, I couldn't get up, and who knows what I look like. My head was leaned against the wall. I was feeling miserable. You know, I would want Blossom or Bubbles here to take care of me, but again, they left for Hawaii.

I suddenly became really cold. I got my blankets weakly and wrapped then around me. I was shivering quite strongly. I rested on my bed for a few minutes, when suddenly, the window opened, a gust of wind coming inside. My eyes shot open. "W-who's there." I said, still shivering. The window then closed and a person came, standing right in front of me. A person I knew really well.

Butch.

"What's up, Butterbutt." He said.

"What are you doing here Butch. " I demanded weakly, my teeth gritting.

"Oh, I just saw your house, and decided to, ya know, drop by, and see you. Hehehe..." He smirked. I started to get annoyed. "I missed you. I hardly ever see you these days, what happened?" I started to growl madly at him. "Oh, you little tiger. Hehe.." he then started chuckling. I didn't chuckle with him.

He stopped and looked at me. expecting me to chuckle back. His eyes dulled. "Your no fun, Buttercup. Fine, I'll tell you. I saw you sister at the pharmacy, buying medicine, yada yada yada. I followed her home, and found out you were sick, so I just came here to annoy you, since so it's fun, and I'm a villain, so yea."

Gosh, he's so annoying.

"Well," I started, "I going to have to ask you to leave, cause your starting to get on my nerves." my teeth still gritting.

Well, that didn't do anything. Instead of leaving me alone, he sat down on the side of my bed. "Oh, getting feisty now, are we?" He said goofily. Ugh, so annoying.

I then started to get really dizzy...

 **Butch's POV**

Man, it was so fun to annoy her! She gets all mad and stuff. We go to the same school, so it's kind of like a sport to me.

It was a good thing my brothers are not home. They had to go to some seminar in Hawaii, and won't be back till' Wednesday (Oh! That sounds familiar!). I got left behind, because the teacher thought that I wasn't that serious for note taking and not a reliable person.

I was going to start annoying her some more until she put her hand on her head, and rested her elbow on her knee. Well, that stopped me. Wait, that _stopped_ me?

Wait, I'm actually started to get worried for her. Wow, the great Butch Jojo, actually getting worried for Buttercup Utonium. Good job...

"Hey, are you ok?" AH! I actually said that! Stop Butch, just, stop! Your becoming all soft. That's so gross!

"I just started to get dizzy." She stated. "I'll be fine."

"No, you are not fine." I said, with a glint of worry in my eyes.

Ugh, what wrong with you! I continued to look at her, with worry. Yes, worry.

After a few seconds, her eyes shot open. She got up quickly, pushed me out of the way, headed for the bathroom, and slammed the door. "Hey, I was about to leave!" I really was. She didn't reply.

Wait a second, the bathroom, and dizziness. Oh... I knew what she was doing in there.

Throwing up.

Eww! Gross. But again, I could stop myself. I went towards her door and opened it. Yep, I was right. There I found her, kneeling in front of the toilet bowl, her arms clutching the sides. She was staring down, breathing heavily. I walked next to her and kneeled down. I rubbed her back.

"You really are sick, are you?" I asked.

She nodded weakly, still looking down. After a few seconds, she got up, flushed the toilet, and washed her hands. That's when I had a clear view of her face.

Man, she looked pale, with bags under her eyes. She looked terrible. I felt sorry for her, wait, sorry? After she washed her hands, she dried them with a towel and started to walk out the bathroom door, when suddenly, she clutched her stomach and leaned against the doorway, moaning.

"Hmm.." she said, with a pained expression on her face.

"Here, let me help you." I said as I put her hand across my shoulder. Lucky, she didn't protest. I helped her on the bed. She then started to shiver, her eyes half open. I put her blanket around her. I watched her suffering, worryingly. She looked at me. Our eyes locked for a second. She then gave out another moan and clutched her stomach. "Hey, are you ok? Does your stomach hurt?" I asked. She nodded. She was probably too weak to argue with me. "Well, that's understandable, since you just spilled out your guts back there." She glared at me weakly.

"Hey, that was just a joke." I said. I saw a thermometer on her table next to the bed. "Here." I put it in her mouth. It read 124 Degrees. "Wow, you have a high fever. Here, I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere." I walked out her room. As I went down the stairs, I realized that I forgot about her family.

"Yikes!" I hid behind their ficus. I wait for her sister's voices.

But, I never did. In fact, I didn't hear any voices! It was like the house was empty. Wait, that's impossible! Buttercup's sick, they should be somewhere here. Well, since their not here now, I might as well start making Chicken Noodle Soup. Yes, a Rowdyruff Boy making Chicken Noodle Soup for a Powerpuff. I always make Chicken Noodle Soup for Brick and Boomer when they get sick. I known as the 'Noodle Master' in our house. I went towards their kitchen. "Hmm.. Let's see." I looked at their fridge. I need carrots, those flat noodle thinges, Chicken Broth, Celeries, yada, yada, yada. I got a kitchen pot from their cupboard and started making it.

 **20 minutes later...**

Finished! I held up my creation. "Voila, Hehe!"

I got a spoon from their cupboard, and went towards Buttercup's room. When I went inside, I saw that she was still in the same position as I left her, but her head was leaned on the side against the wall, still clutching her stomach. She looked really sweaty. I set down the soup on her table next to the bed. I took the thermometer and took her temperature again.

It read 125 degrees.

"your temperature went up." I said. I held up the soup.

"Here, eat this." She opened her eyes, as if she was trying to adjust them. She looked at the bowl and shook her head.

"Come on, Buttercup, you need to eat. You don't want you stomach to hurt even more, do you?" I said. She shook her head. "Well, then eat some. I got a spoonful and tried to feed her. She backed away, I dulled my eyes. "Come on Buttercup, you need to get better, and I spent 20 minutes making this." She then whimpered and put a pained expression on her face, clutching her stomach even more.

Ok, now I was really getting worried.

I set the soup back down on the table, leaned towards her and lifted up her chin. She looked at me, her face still pained. "Hey, hey, hey. You want to get better, right?" She looked down. "Because if you don't you will be miserable forever. You don't want that, do you?" She looked at me weakly and shook her head. "Ok, then."

I let go of her chin and got the bowl of soup. I took a spoonful and tried to feed it to her. "Come on, eat up." I said. She looked at me, then the spoon. She then leaned her head towards the spoon and ate the soup. "There ya' go! Your doing good." She swallowed it, then looked down at the side of her bed. She then started to shiver. I then put my hand on her shoulder. She looked at me surprisingly. "Hey, your doing good. Soon enough, you'll be all better. Ok?" She nodded, still looking at me. "Ok, then."

I got the bowl of soup again, got a spoonful, and feed her again, and she ate it. We kept doing that for a few minutes until the bowl was empty.

"W-why?" she finally managed to speak. I looked at her. "Why, what?"

"Why, why are y-you h-helping m-me?" She replied weakly, still shivering. I was taken aback by the particular question, but answered.

"You, know what, I honestly, don't know. I just, you know, felt like, helping you." I said with a smile. Our eyes locked for a few seconds, but then I looked away.

"Wait a minute." I started. "I just noticed something. The house is empty. Where are you sisters and the professor?" She looked back at me with her pale neon green eyes. "The Professor is in New York for a science seminar. He won't be back until Thursday."

"And, your sisters?"

She replied, "They're in Hawaii for some kind of Science seminar. They won't be back until Wednesday."

My eyes blinked in confusion. "Wait, so your saying that no one is at the house?"

She nodded.

"So, who takes care of you?" She pointed at herself. My eyes widened. "Wait, why did they leave?"

"Because, if they didn't, all of our science grades would go down by 50%. Me personally, I don't really care about my grades, but what I do know, is that Blossom and Bubbles work hard for their grades, especially Blossom, so, yea." She said.

"Wow, sacrificing for your sisters. That's a heroic act." She laughed. "What about you?" She asked. "Where are your brothers? Aren't they going to find you? I bet they'll be pretty pissed if they found out you were here."

"Well..." I started, "Their also in Hawaii, for a science seminar. I got left behind."

"Oh, I wonder it they'll meet. I could imagine." Buttercup said. We chuckled. Our eyes then locked again. Man, I need to get used to that!

We talked about a lot of things. What would happen if our siblings meet up in Hawaii, how annoying they could be, funny stories about them, yada yada yada. We laughed so hard that I fell on the floor hitting my head pretty badly. She asked if I was ok, but I told her I was fine.

"Hey, let's take your temperature." I said after our conversation ended. I got the thermometer and put it in her mouth. It read 120. "Wow, it went down by 5 degrees. Not bad Butters." She stuck out her tongue. Wow, she looked cute when she did that, wait, what?

She looked at the clock. "Hey, it's already 7:37. You should get going."

"Are you sure? I could stay a little while longer if you want."

"Na, its fine. Although, that was pretty fun though." we laughed. "But seriously though, you should get going."

I was hesitant, but agreed. "Ok then, but are you sure you'll be fine?"

"Positive."

"Well, ok then. See ya!" I started to head out the window. I opened it and stuck out my foot.

"Wait!"

I stopped on my tracks and looked at her, our eyes locking. Again, I need to get used to that.

"Thank you, for, umm.." she scratched her neck. "Thank you for, uh, keeping me, company."

I smiled. "No problem Butters. Get well soon." I headed out the window, smiling.

* * *

 **Well, I hope you guys liked the second** **chapter!**


	3. Bread and Butter

**Hey guys! It's me again, bringing you chapter three of "Buttercup's Sitter." Sorry if updates are slow. There's just so many things filling up my schedule, but what matters is that I'm here giving you another chapter of Buttercup's Sitter.**

 **Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

 _ **Monday,** **1** **pm**_

 **Buttercup's POV**

Man, I must've been really tired last night! I could get used to this! No noise, and especially no Blossom! No offense Blossom. It was probably the best start of the day ever, but, I was still sick, so, not the best wake up ever.

It was probably the worst.

My head hurt, I felt weak, I felt ill. Well, I was ill. My stomach made cartwheels, my back hurt, everything!

I then thought about what happened yesterday. About Butch. I was surprised about how he actually took care of me. _Me!_ I mean, we're like the worst enemies, and he just comes in here and _helps me?_ Wow.

Or, maybe it's just a gimmick. Yes, a nice believable gimmick.

A wave of pain surged up my back. "Hmm.." I cringed. Man, that hurt! I couldn't move. I just lied there. I tried moving my arms, but everytime I'd move an inch, they would always come back to where they started. Man, I hate being sick!

You can't do anything, You can't get up, you can't play sports, anything!

Any one thing especially. You get all cheesy and stuff. You din't think about your actions! Like yesterday. I would've beaten Butch into a pulp if I was thinking straight! SOO ANNOYING!

And now I'm stuck here on this bed not being able to move!

Wait a second... If I can't get up, how am I supposed to _eat?_

This is going to be a long day...

 **Butch's POV**

Soooo booored...

Here I am, sitting on the couch, thinking a events that occurred yesterday. Her laugh made me stay for a while, and it was affected by her fever! It's like it transforms you! One second we're fighting, and the next I'm actually helping her. _Helping her!_ If your going to help a woman, at least make your moves slower!

Great, now I'm actually teaching myself on how to court a woman.

Wait, why _did_ I help her?

But, I wonder how she lives like that temporarily? It must feel terrible! Ugh! Stop thinking about it!

I turned on the TV to get my mind straight.

 ** _2 hours later..._**

YES! THEY WON! The Townsville Turbers WON!

I jumped for joy on the couch. I looked at the time. 5:43pm.

 _Ring!_

I looked at my phone. It was Brick. I answered it.

"Hello?"

 _"Oh, hey Butch. How's it going?"_

"Oh, everything fine here. What about you?"

 _"Oh, it's all good here. They gave me and Booms' a few seconds to call someone, so I choose to call you. And, who knows who Boomer called."_

"Hmm... Knowing him, he'd probably some stranger."

 _"Yea, I guess."_

We stayed silent for a moment.

 _"Well, I better go. Talk to you later."_

"Ok, then. Bye."

 _"Bye."_ I hung up.

Oh well, what else could I do?

Wait, Buttercup's still sick. I should go to her!

I started heading out the door when I stopped myself.

Wait, I actually _going_ there? Are you crazy! I would never lift a finger to help her again! So dumb! I started to head back to the couch and turned on the TV. I wasn't really paying much attention to the screen.

 _What it she's not feeling well? What if she falls? What if... What if she dies?_

"Augh! Stop it Butch! Your just going to waste your time if you head over there! Focus! Your favorite show is on!" I hit my head with the palm of my hand.

But I couldn't stop thinking about her. "Stop worrying! She your enemy for pete's sake! Stop worrying! Your made to make her feel this way!"

But it keep coming back.

 _Ill... Falling... Accident...Death..._

 _Death..._

 _Death..._

The words echoed in my head, over and over again.

"Ugh! I can't let her die! I just can't!"

I started running out of the house like a crazy man. After a few seconds, I made it to their house. I flew up to her window and pried it open. I went inside and saw her.

She was laying down on her side towards the wall, clutching her stomach. My eyes widened. I went up to her and kneeled down.

"Buttercup, are you ok?" she didn't reply, her face paler than yesterday. "Does your stomach hurt?" I got up and got her thermometer. I took her temperature it read 124 degrees.

I touched her forehead. It nearly burned my hand. "Yikes!" I yelped. "Man, you look terrible, and your head nearly fried my hand."

I was really worried at this point. Ugh, going soft again!

"Did you eat yet?" I asked. She finally managed to answer by shaking her head. "What?! Why?!"

"I, I couldn't get out of bed" she replied, opening her eyes. Her stomach growled. She whimpered as she bit her lip.

"Ok, I'll be quick. Just hang in there." I ran my fingers through her hair. Then, I went downstairs, rather quickly, I may add, to see if I could feed her anything that's already pre-made. I looked at their fridge. The only thing that was in there is butter and orange juice! I can't feed her plain butter! I can't feed her plain orange juice either! That's just messed up!

"Shoot!"

Hmm. Lets see. What am I supposed to feed her that doesn't take long to make? I looked around. I then saw some bread on their kitchen table. An idea popped into my head."That's it! bread and butter!" (You could play Mission Impossible music if you want!) I then rushed for two pieces of bread and toasted it in their toaster. I then took a butterknife from the cupboard and the butter from the fridge. I then stood by the toaster.

(Elevator music for a few seconds)

 _Tap...tap...tap...tap...tap..._

 _Ding!_

(Resume the action music!)

The toast was done. I got a plate and went to the toaster. I grabbed both pieces. "OWW! HOT!" I set it down on the plate and blew on my hand. After a few seconds, I recovered. I got the butter and spread it on the bread. I then put the butter back in the fridge and got the orange juice and a cup. I took everything upstairs and went in Buttercup's room. (End of music!)

She was still in the same position she was when I left her. I set the food down on her table. "Here, let me help you." I said as I lifted her up so that she sat on the bed. I then grabbed the plate of toast and set it down on her lap. She stared at me, but then took one piece and took a bite. Then another. Then another. She got the second piece of bread and took a bite. Then another. Then another. Then another. I then gave her the orange juice. She snatched it from my hand and finished it in one gulp.

"Wow, you must be really hungry!"

She looked at me, smiling her gorgeous smile. "Duh! I haven't eaten since this one in the afternoon! Of course I'm hungry!"

I smiled, but then it faded. "Wait, you haven't eaten since one in the afternoon _?!_ "

She bit her lip, and said, "Well, yea. You see, I couldn't get up, and I felt weak, and dizzy. So I had to stay in bed."

"Oh. But, you feel fine now, right?"

"Yes, I feel fine."

I got her thermometer and took her temperature. It read 112 degrees. "Wow, your temperature went down! All you needed was some bread and some good ol' orange juice!" She smirked. Her phone then rang.

 **Buttercup's POV**

Why am I being so _nice_ to him? Ugh, cheesiness feelings again!

Well, maybe it's because he fed me. Man, I would thank _anyone_ who made me feel better!

Wait, he's actually making me feel better? _Again?_ _What?!_

Well, as long as he doesn't cause trouble, I'm cool with it. Wait, what?

 _Ring! Ring!_

I looked at my phone. It was Blossom. I picked it up.

"Hello?"

 _"Oh, hey Buttercup! How's it going?"_

"I'm doing fine! I'm actually felling better."

 _"Oh, that's great! You know, I was thinking about going back there the second I stepped foot on this island! It's a good thing Bubbles changed my mind the last minute!"_

"It's a good thing she did, or else you would've wasted your time traveling!"

 _"I know. It's a good thing I didn't, or else we would've gotten F's!"_

I then heard another voice in the background. _"oh, ok! I'll be there in a moment. Bubbles is already there? Oh my! Ok, I'll be there"_

"What was that?"

 _"Sorry, Buttercup! They only gave me and Bubbles a few seconds to call someone, so I choose to call you._ _Ms. Emert is calling a group meeting. The executives will be coming tomorrow."_

"Ok, then. Good luck!"

 _"Same to you! Bye!"_

"Bye."

I hung up.

"Who was that?" Butch asked.

"Oh, it was just Blossom. She just wanted to see how I was doing."

"Oh" We stayed for a moment. "Hey, I'll be right back. I'll just put the plates in the sink."

"Ok!" He left the room.

I went back to my thoughts.

Wow, I can't believe I letting him in my house! I'm actually feeling _comfortable_ with him. Imagine, my counterpart, Butch Jojo, the worst villain I've ever met, is helping me! It seems all good to be true. Everytime I'm with him, a tingly feeling surges through my veins. It's a feeling you can't describe through words. It's like, you could say anything to him. Your problems, you fears, you deepest secrets. He has this smile that just simply melts your heart. Melts your soul.

I might actually be _falling_ for him.

I then started to get really sleepy.

 **Butch's POV**

Man, I'm actually here. In her house for the second time. The _second time._ Even though I specifically told myself not to.

Then the question came back to my head. Why _did I help her?_ But, I have no answer for that question. In fact, that would be the wrong question to ask. The best question to ask is, why _can't_ you help her? Now that, I know the answer to. It's because of her. Buttercup.

I always have that warm feeling towards her. Her smile. Even though she's your enemy, you can say lots of things to her. You personal life, your fears, anything!

I think you shouldn't judge a person the way you think she would be. You need to get to know her, how she talks. You need to study her. Be with her. To take care of her. Heck I think I may be _falling_ for her.

I put the plate and glass in the sink and generously, at least in my perspective, washed then. I wiped my hands and went back upstairs. When I entered Buttercup's room, I stood there, looking at her.

Sleeping.

Man, she looked like a fallen _angel._ So beautiful, her soft snores sounding like a lullaby. I walked up next to her and stroked her raven black hair. If only she wasn't sick. I then did something that was never expected of me. I kissed her forehead. I then saw her smile in her sleep. I chuckled softly. I got up and opened her window, having one more glance at her.

"Sweet dreams. Butters."

"Sweet dreams."

* * *

 **Well, that was chapter 3 everyone! But wait! It's not done yet. Get ready for the last chapter of Buttercup's Sitter, coming up next! Until then! By the way, thank you for those who reviewed so far! I really appreciate the feedback!**


	4. The Big Question

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter for Buttercup's Sitter! Sorry if I kept you guys waiting! I have lots of things on my plate! Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Tuesday, 2:17am**_

 **Butch's POV**

Ugh, I can't sleep! No matter how tired I was, I kept tossing and turning on my bed. I can't stop thinking about her. Her unhealthy figure, her fever.

I just can't believe that she's sick! I mean, she's like, the toughest fighter! I never expected _her_ to be the first to get sick! I expected Bubbles to be first, and Boomer would take care of her, being the character he is.

Well, you can't blame her. I was the first to get sick in the group.

I felt worried for her. Just imagine one us getting sick, because trust me, it ain't fun!

Well, luckily for me when I was sick, my brothers were here. Buttercup, man, I'd hate to be in her position right now.

No one is there to take care of her! Her sisters and the Professor are gone.

Well, it's a good thing I was there. Butch saves the day, or days!

Ok, time to sleep.

 ** _2:38am_**

I still couldn't sleep! More thoughts about Buttercup kept coming to me. How weakly she laughed, how hoarse her voice was, how she couldn't get up, the vomiting, everything!

Well, I guess it was official. I'm in love with Buttercup Utonium.

My eyes were still wide open, hardly even blinking.

 _Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock, tick tock, tick tock, tick tock, tick tock, t_ _ick tock, tick tock, tick tock, tick tock, tick tock, tick tock, tick tock,_ _tick tock, tick tock, tick tock, tick tock, tick tock, tick tock, t_ _ick tock, tick tock, tick tock, tick tock, tick tock, tick tock, tick tock.._ _..._

I couldn't take this anymore.

I got up from my bed and flew to her house. I was still wearing my jeans and shirt, so I wasn't flying in my pajamas.

She's probably still sleeping right now.

As soon as I got there, I pried open her window and went inside. I closed it quietly.

I could still hear her soft snores.

I kneeled down on the side of her bed and rested my head on my arms.

Man, even when she's sleeping, she still looked beautiful. So beautiful. I stroked her hair. It felt like silk. I smiled. Sleep then started to overcome me, as I happily though about Buttercup.

 ** _10:59am_**

 **Buttercup's POV**

I woke up from the rays of the sun. My curtains were open! Oh, well.

I felt better! Like I wasn't sick anymore! Finally! All that suffering, gone! But, I was still sleepy.

I closed my eyes once again, trying to go back to sleep.

 _Sleep... Sleep... Butch sleeping in my room... Sleep... Sleep..._

 _Wait, Butch sleeping in my room?_

I quickly opened my eyes and lifted up my head.

I was right.

Butch was sleeping in my room. One of his arms was resting beneath his head, and the other was reaching out to me.

Hmm, weird.

His mouth was also making an "o" shape. It looked kind of cute.

The most surprising thing was that he was kneeling down on the side of my bed! First of all, how could you sleep in that position? That must've been really uncomfortable. Second of all, What?! I was half asleep when he walked out of the window after some kind of happiness surged through me! And now I find him here, after I 'saw' him leave? He came back? But why?

It's like he didn't want to leave me, by the way he was positioned. As if he was watching me.

I wanted to wake him up, but he looked so peaceful when he slept, so I just let him.

I didn't want to admit it, but I think I'm falling in _love_ with him. Yup, I really did. You know, once you get to know him, he isn't that bad of a guy. In the outside, he shows that he has no emotion, like he's an insensitive person, but if you actually get the chance to talk to him and get to know him well, he's actually a really caring person.

His forest green eyes, just makes you want to never look away. It's like they capture you, tangles you into a web of emotions that you can't escape from. It shows you exactly how he's feeling. If he's mad, they burn like a wild fire in the distance. When he's happy, his eyes gleam like the sun, never turning dark. They show compassion and care for a person. His laugh rumbles the earth like a miniature earthquake that just simply makes your heart flutter. You should also never underestimate him, because he could just drop a bombshell at you.

I loved him, and nothing could change that.

These emotions are driving me crazy! I need to tell someone.

But, who? Not my sisters. Not the Professor.

Hmm...

I saw Butch beginning to stir, then he slowly opened his eyes. "Wha?" he said.

"Good morning Butch. Have good dreams?" He looked at me, and he quickly got up.

"Uh- I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean sleeping here w-w-with you." He ran his fingers down his head. "I'm sorry, I-I'll just leave a-and j-just forget that a-any of this h-happened. I-I..."

"Whoa there, tiger! Calm down! It's ok!" He immediately stopped blabbering and looked at me in shock. "Wait, what?"

"I said it's fine! You don't have to worry!" He still looked at me, speechless. "Wait, are you sure? Because I invaded you, a-and.." He started to panic again.

"Whoa, calm down! Yes, I sure." He seemed to relax slowly, by the way his eyes weren't so tense anymore. "Ok. But I'm sorry."

"It's fine. But next time, just give me a heads up." He nodded.

I then started to get up, wanting to stretch so badly, but instead, I toppled over and was starting to fall to the ground. "Butters!" Butch said as he caught me, grabbing my waist in the process.

 **Butch's POV**

Man, it's a good thing that Butters' forgave me! Or else!

She looked better, like she wasn't sick anymore. It's a good thing. That means I took care of her properly. Good job Butch, Good job. I mentally gave myself a pat on the back.

I then saw her trying to stand up, but she failed and started to fall to the ground. "Butters'!" I yelled. I ran for her and grabbed her by her waist.

Our eyes locked.

I really need to get used to that!

After a few seconds, I set her down on the bed, still looking at her. I don't know how long we stared at each other, but I finally broke the silence. "Are, A-are you ok?" I said. She stiffly nodded. "Yep, I'm fine."

We stayed silent for a few moments. "I'll go downstairs, and, make breakfast." I started to walk out the door.

"Wait!" she yelled at me. I turned back.

"I," she hesitated and scratched the back of her neck. "I-I need to talk to you." I stood there awkwardly, once again surprised of one of the many crazy questions she could ask me, but answered anyway. "Ok then, lets talk." I went and sat next to her.

"What do you want to talk about?" She looked at me, and began.

"W-what do you do, if, if you l-like someone?" I looked at her, shocked by her question. At first, I thought she was joking, but that serious look on her face said otherwise.

"Well, it depends on the situation. Who is it do you like?"

She looked down and mumbled something I couldn't understand. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that." She looked at me without saying a word. "Well, who is it?" she still didn't reply. "I promise I won't laugh, or tell that person. Just te..."

"IT"S YOU!" She blurted out, like she couldn't hold it in anymore, standing up in the process. "It's you, it's you, it's you, it's you, it's you!" I looked at her in shock, speechless.

Me? She likes _me?_ Wow, I thought it was just me liking her. I guess she also hid her feelings.

She looked at me. "I'm sorry, that was wrong of me. I-I should have never told you how I truly felt. I should have never asked you. I-I." I stood up, put my hands on her shoulder and touched her lips with my finger. "Shu- Shush. It's ok." I smiled and looked her with sincerity. Tears were starting to seep through the brim of her eyes, but she held them back.

I sat back down, with her following. She looked down.

"Well," I started, "first of all, if you like someone, you would need to figure out the person's likes and dislikes, and see if you could relate to them." She looked at me. Our eyes locked for a few moments.

"well, w-" she started, but stopped.

I lifted her chin. "It's ok, you could ask me." She looked at me hesitantly. I kept smiling for her. She nodded. "What, what do you like?" I let go of her chin.

"Well, I like playing basketball & soccer, I like video games, the Townsville Turbers, being cool, and the color green, obviously." She looked at me with surprise.

"Oh really? I didn't know you liked the Townsville Turbers and basketball. Impressive. You know, I also happen to play basketball. I also play soccer. I also love playing video games. My favorite game is Destiny: The Taken King." I looked at her with shock. "Really! You like that game! Cool! What level is your character on?"

"Level 61." I nodded. "Hmm.. Not bad. I'm on level 66." She put on a mischievous face. "Man, I need to play more often!" We laughed, but it slowly died.

I clapped my hands together. "Ok then. Back on topic." I put on a serious face. "Now that you know that stuff, the next step is to see if others around you would approve of the relationship, if you do get into one. Me, honestly, I think that my brothers would disapprove at first, but then they'll accept us later on, if there is an 'us'. All it takes is some realization." She nodded. "What about you? Would your sisters approve if, you know."

"Well, they're like your brothers. All it takes is some convincing, and they'll approve, and the professor once said to me that everyone is capable of change, no matter who it is. So, yea, they'll approve in time." I nodded. "Ok."

I continued on.

"And there's one more thing, and this is important. As in, _really_ important." She looked at me with willingness in her eyes.

"If you like someone, you need to see if that person has the possibility of liking you, even if the person despises you, because there is always silver lining inside his heart, no matter who he is."

She looked at me. I waited for her next move.

Her eyes widened and she shook her head. "No Butch. Don't you dare make me ask you!"

"You have to if you want to know. I'll never tell you if you don't ask me." I grinned mischievously. I could tell that she was panicking in the inside, so I put my hand on her shoulder. That seemed to calm her down.

I know that she could just wait for the right time for her to find out, but I wanted to have fun with her, so I just told her to say it. I know, that's evil., but as I said before, it's a sport to fool around with her! Once a villain, always a villain!

"Fine, then, but only because I want to know!" She said, pouting.

Ahh! So cute!

I nodded. She started. "Ok then. D-d-do. Man, this is embarrassing." She ran her fingers through her hair. I gave out a small chuckle. She looked at me again. She cleared her throat. "Ok then. D-do." She gulped. I looked at her, still smiling. "Ok then." she repeated, for the third time. "Do, do you h-have the p-potential t-to, l-l-like m-me?" She stuttered. I smiled and gave her my answer.

 **Buttercup's POV**

Ugh! What the heck Buttercup! Why did you have to ask him? Of all people you could've asked, you chose _him_! The person you liked, the person you _loved!_ But, it was too late. The words slipped out.

Note to self: Think before you speak, and control your mouth.

You know, I was actually surprised with his explanation. I never expected _Butch,_ to actually know anything about love. _Butch!_ As in, _Butch Jojo,_ a heartless ex- convict that tried to destroy me!

As I said, never underestimate him. He could just drop bombshells at you.

He continued on.

"If you like someone, you need to see if that person has the possibility of liking you. Even if the person despises you, because there is always silver lining inside his heart, no matter who he is." I looked at him. I knew what he was expecting me to do. Oh no!

"No Butch. Don't you dare," I pointed my finger at him. "make me ask you!" He grinned at me mischievously.

Oh, that Butch! Later on, he will get a real good beating!

"You have to if you want to know. I'll never tell you if you don't ask me." I didn't want to ask him. I really didn't. But the thing is, I wanted to know how he felt about me. The chances of us being, you know.

Man, this is so embarrassing. I nodded and started to ask him.

Ahh, this is really happening! Why did you ask him what to do if you like a person. Why.

"Ok then. D-d-do. Man, this is embarrassing." I ran her fingers through my hair.

So embarrassing.

I mean, imagine asking that question in front of the person you like. You could just find out naturally! Like, if the man asks you out, or find out by accident. Not like this!

Isn't the man supposed to ask the lady?!

I think he saw me panicking, because he put his hand on my shoulder, smiling. I looked back at him, calming down.

I finally gave up and made my decision.

I was going to ask him, but only because I wanted to know, and he looked cute with that smile, but, I would never tell him that. The cute smile part.

"Fine, then, but only because I want to know!" he nodded and waited.

I cleared up my throat. "Ok then. D-do." I gulped. He looked at me eagerly, still smiling.

"Ok then." I started. "Do, do you h-have the p-potential t-to, l-l-like m-me?" I forcefully said.

He grinned.

I got ready for his answer of no, since he's obviously fooling around and having mischievous fun with me. Once a villain, always a villain.

But, he gave me a completely different answer. An answer I've never expected from an ex-convict. An answer I've never expected from Butch Jojo.

He leaned forward and kissed me.

* * *

 **AHHH! CLIFF HANGER! Sorry... But never fret,** **because I'll update soon! The last chapter of 'Buttercup's Sitter' is coming up next!**

 **Until then!**


	5. My Sitter

**The last chapter is here! AHH! WHY SO SOON! Oh well, enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Previously on 'Buttercup's Sitter'...**_

 _I got ready for his answer of no, since he's obviously fooling around and having mischievous fun with me. Once a villain, always a villain._

 _But, he gave me a completely different answer. An answer I've never expected from an ex-convict. An answer I've never expected from Butch Jojo._

 _He leaned forward and kissed me._

 _ **Present day**_

 **Buttercup's POV**

Wow... Just, wow... Of all the answers he could've given me, he gave me a kiss. A _kiss._ He gave me a _kiss..._

He brushed my lips against mine, cupping his soft hand on my cheek. I kissed back.

After a few seconds, we pulled away. We took some time to catch our breath. We looked at each other and smiled. "So, I'm taking that as a yes?" I said. He smirked. "What do you think?" I gave out a small chuckle.

"So..." He started.

"So what?"

"Is, is it us?" I smiled and kissed him again, but this time on the cheek.

"What do you think?" He chuckled and hugged me happily.

 ** _Wednesday, 2:27pm_**

 **Bubbles' POV**

"Ok guys, great job on the seminar! You made the executives happy! Now, thanks to you, we have one of the best science classes in all of Townsville! Brick and Blossom, thanks to you, we made a great presentation for them. Great work! As for you Bubbles and Boomer, thanks to you, all the experiments were successful! I hope to have you make other presentations in the future!"

"Oh, no problem, teach! Call us anytime!" Brick said.

"Good. Now since your back here, you can all go back home!"

"Thanks Ms. Emert! See you on Thursday!" Blossom said.

"Hey Brick, we should actually hang out sometime! Your presentation skills were way better than! My presenting was terrible! Maybe you could, you know, give me a few pointers, so that... you know... we would do better... next... time?" Blossom fidgeted. He smiled and nodded. "Sure. Is Monday after school a good time?" She calmed down. "Sure!" He started to walk away when he stopped. "And I liked your presenting skills. They weren't terrible. Don't ever think that they're terrible. Ok?" she nodded. "Good, see ya Monday!" he turned and flew away.

"See ya!"

Seriously, ever since we got on the island, they were the worst enemies! But now, its like they've been friends for years! I'm seeing a bond for them in the future.

"Hey, Bubs!" Boomer said. I spun around. "Hey Boomie!" Yep, we made nicknames for each other. "Well, I guess this is it." he looked down. "I had fun staying with you."

"I did too! That trip was really fun!"

He nodded. "It sure was." We stayed silent for a few moments. "Well," I started. "I need to get going. I guess I'll see you around?" He smiled. "Ok. See ya!" He went into the air and followed his brother.

In fact, ever since this trip, we and the ruffs became good friends. Although, I have to admit, I'm starting to have a little crush for Boomer, but I won't tell anyone. Not yet.

I just hope that Buttercup would have a bond with Butch. They just look so cute together! But I doubt it. They're like the worst of us. Their not easily convinced to do things, especially being friends with each other. The only thing that would convince them is to threaten to do something. I don't want to do that though. We'll just have to wait for the right time. A long time, but in time. But, you never know! Anything is possible.

"Bubbles, we need to get going! Buttercup's probably waiting for us." She then flew into the air. I followed. "Hey Blossom." She looked at me. "Do you think we should tell Buttercup about our bond with the Rowdyruff Boys? After all, we are friends now."

"Maybe some time, Bubbles. I don't think she's ready for that yet." I nodded, disappointed.

"Ok then. Maybe next time."

We finally made it to our house. As soon as we landed, we saw that the door was opened. Weird.

"Huh? Did Buttercup go outside?"

"I don't know Bubbles. Let's go see." We went inside the house, put our luggage against the wall, and looked around. The sink was a little wet. I guess Buttercup made some food while we were gone.

"Buttercup!" Blossom yelled. "We're back!" No answer. "Buttercup!" I said. "Buttercup! We're home!" Blossom then told me to shush. "listen.." she whispered. So I did. "yes! I won again!" That sounded like Buttercup! It seems like she's paying basketball.

But with who?

Blossom went closer to the backyard door and opened the door. She stood there with her mouth hanging open. I was starting to worry. "Blossom? Is everything alright?" She then pointed her finger outside. I went forward and scotched past her. "what, is i..."

I stopped at the sight in front of me.

 **Butch's POV**

Wow. Just weeks ago we were the worst enemies. Now, we were at Buttercup's backyard playing Basketball. Weird huh?

You know, I realized something.

One, she is way better at basketball then I was. Man, she could kick butt!

Second of all, ever since that day, the day I went to Buttercup's house, I took care of her. I helped her when she was in pain. When she was sad. When she needed advice.

I always go back to that day. Back to that question, "Why did I stay? Why did I help her?"

Every minute, every second I look at her, I thought she was an angel.

Her raven black hair, her neon green eyes, her laugh, her smile, made me want to stay. She is not a person to leave her in the dark. She isn't like other girls. She's different. She can tell how your feeling. She can read you like an open book. Her eyes, her bright neon green eyes always shimmer in the darkness, even if she's crying, even if she's mad. There is always a glimmer of happiness in those eyes.

Her raven black hair makes her look like a warrior. She is brave and strong. She never looks back. She just keeps going. She walks towards danger, even though it's a life or death situation. She would do anything to protect her family, even if it costs an arm and a leg.

Her laugh, oh her laugh. Even if you are in the most terrible mood in the world, her laugh is all that it takes, to make you happy again. It's like her laugh gives out a power of happiness, a power of hope. Same with her smile. You would never forget that smile, her minty white teeth, her expression, her adorable button nose, everything just goes along with it.

The memories almost seemed like a dream. The most amazing dream I've ever been through.

But, it was real. Everything was _real._ Us actually hanging out was _real._ The talking, the moments of laughter.

The kisses. Oh, the kisses. Her lips were soft like the clouds, so fragile. So gentle. So wonderful.

So, yea, the day, that day, made me realize that I would never let her go. I would keep her like the most valuable treasure known by man. A treasure that deserves the right treatment, the treatment of a queen.

That was the day I realized that I had emotions. Before, I was emotionless. A brat. A crook. But, she somehow opened my heart. It opened my heart to her. The girl I wanted. The girl I _needed._ I can't live with out her. I just can't.

That was the day of hope, the day of happiness. The day of a start of a new beginning for all of us. The day I got used to locking eyes with a person. Well, maybe it was yesterday. The day I opened my heart, the day I realized that I actually cared for someone.

That was the day I fell in love with Buttercup Utonium, and I will never, _ever,_ let her go.

Buttercup nudged at me, interrupting me from my thoughts. She pointed at a direction. She was smirking. I looked at the direction she was pointing at. My eyes widened. There, I saw her weirdo sisters staring at us, their jaws hanging from their faces, with Blossom pointing at us.

Wow, talk about good manners and right conduct.

Buttercup grabbed my hand and ran to them. "Whoa, slow down!" She came to a halt. I looked at her sisters. I bit my lip, and I knew that I turned red.

"Uh, h-hi?" I said sheepishly. This was not turning out well.

"Buttercup," Blossom started, still stunned. I got ready for her speech, since Brick does that a lot. "W-what is h-he doing here? In our house?"

Bubbles started to jump up and down, looking, _happy?_ _What?_

"Bubbles!" Blossom said harshly at Bubbles. She immediately stopped, but she was still smiling. Blossom turned back to us. We stared at each other for a few moments until Blossom broke the silence. " So, are you just going to stand here like frozen penguins? Answer me. What is _he,_ " she pointed at me. "Doing here?" She was blushing, looking like she was trying to hide her smile. Why is the world was she blushing, or even hide a smile?

Oh wait, my bros went to the seminar, and so did they. Maybe something happened over there.

I wonder...

I looked at Buttercup, and she looked at me. We both smiled. Buttercup then put her arm across my waist, pointing at me.

"This," she started. "Is Butch."

"My sitter.."

* * *

 **AHH! THAT WAS AWESOME! MY FIRST CHAPTER STORY EVER! I hope you all liked it. Before I go, I would like to thank all of you who read the story. I hope you enjoyed. I would also like to thank all the people who reviewed. Thank you! That really boosted my self-confidence while I was writing.**

 **Well, I hope you liked the last chapter of "Buttercup's Sitter" Until next time! Bye! :)**


End file.
